BW037
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! (Japanese: 釣りソムリエ・デント登場！ The Fishing - Appears!) is the 37th episode of the , and the 694th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 23, 2011, and in the United States on October 15, 2011. This episode was originally scheduled to air in Japan on April 7, 2011, as the 26th episode of the Best Wishes series, but it was postponed, along with the original and , because of the . Unlike the Team Plasma episodes, this one was eventually aired. Blurb Before Ash can get to his next Gym Battle challenge in Nimbasa City, our heroes run into their friend Bianca once again! She’s in a hurry to get to a fishing competition nearby. She’s never fished before, but we learn that Cilan certainly has...he calls himself a Fishing Connoisseur! He decides to compete, and all of our heroes join him. Meanwhile, it’s revealed that the competition has been secretly taken over by none other than Team Rocket! They plan to steal all the Water-type Pokémon the competitors catch and give the best of them to the Boss. As Cilan wrestles in a huge Basculin and Bianca frantically attempts to catch an even bigger Frillish, Team Rocket changes the plan: they decide to make their escape with all the Fishing Poké Balls while the competitors are distracted! Our heroes catch on to their plot and a serious battle ensues. Jessie, James, and Meowth make their escape after discovering that the Pokémon they planned to steal have been rescued, thanks to Bianca’s new Frillish! And so, with the competition canceled due to Team Rocket’s tomfoolery, our heroes bid Bianca a warm farewell, and their journey to Nimbasa City continues! Plot The episode starts off with , , and continuing on their journey to Nimbasa City. They notice everyone crowding around a certain area--naturally, all of them get curious. Ash was just about to go in and see what was going on, when he is suddenly knocked into a wall-enclosed river by , who apologizes, halting his attempts. Meanwhile after Ash was knocked into the water, a female notices him. While trying to dry his clothes with a fire, Ash asks her why she was in such a hurry. She tells him that she was going to enter a fishing competition. This convinces Ash, Iris, and Cilan to enter as well. Cilan becomes very ecstatic, exclaiming that he is a Fishing Connoisseur. During his Connoisseur lecture, he was picturing that he was fishing on a boat. When they get there, (in disguise) is handing out the fishing rods and fishing s. They say that the grand prize is a golden fishing rod, causing Cilan to get extremely excited. Bianca tries to choose a certain fishing rod, but Cilan explains that there is a better one more suited for the beginner fisherman. Cilan brings out what looks like a pen, and opens it up to show off his own personal Fishing Rod. While everyone begins to fish, Bianca winds up her fishing rod but hooks onto Ash's jacket. Cilan had to unhook the rod after it got caught. Cilan begins to demonstrate the proper way to use the fishing rod. He explains to everyone that they must be patient waiting for the Pokémon to grab onto the line. When the Pokémon does grab onto the line, he explains that they must wait patiently for the Pokémon to full tug on the line and then reel it in. Cilan reels in a blue-striped which flops around in the water after being reeled in. Ash looks up Basculin in his Pokédex. Cilan reels Basculin to the surface ready for battle. He brings out for battle. Basculin uses to knock Pansage into the water. Basculin uses while Pansage tries to swim to the surface. Pansage tries to swim away while Basculin uses . Pansage jumps out to use and then to knock out Basculin. Cilan throws a to capture Basculin. Red-striped Basculin, Alomomola, and Blue-striped Basculin were battled and caught by other Trainers. Iris tries to fish but becomes bored with it taking so long for a Pokémon to bite the line that she went into the water to grab a Pokémon herself. Iris grabs a Blue-striped Basculin and is both whistled and yellow carded by James. Cilan hands in his Poké Ball containing the Basculin that he caught and asks Jessie about when they get the results of the contest and what they will do with the Poké Balls handed in. Jessie explains that they will let everyone know the results later on. Bianca attempts to toss her fishing line into the water, this time a Pokémon grabs onto the line. Everyone tries to help her reel in the Pokémon, but Cilan had to step in and reel it out of the water. A female Frillish comes out of the water and uses on Ash and won't let go. Everyone tries to force the Frillish to let go, but they had no choice but to have use to send Frillish away back into the water. Team Rocket grabs the Poké Balls and heads out to the boat to make their getaway, but notice that the boat is getting away. A female Frillish moves the boat away from them. Everyone finds Team Rocket and realizes that the whole competition was fake and they were trying to steal all of the Poké Balls. Team Rocket calls out and , while Ash scans Yamask with his Pokédex. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Pansage uses Bullet Seed which Yamask blocks to protect Woobat. Pikachu uses on Yamask, and Pansage uses on Woobat to defeat them. Everyone begins to notice that all of the Poké Balls are empty and that the female Frillish released them. Team Rocket gets away on their jet packs after Yamask uses . Cilan searches for the golden fishing rod and discovers that it was only painted gold and was destroyed in Team Rocket's escape. Bianca tells them that she is going to the Desert Resort to train hard and leaves them. Major events * and encounter again. * catches a Blue-Striped . However, it is later . * James's Yamask is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Participants * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Red-Striped and Blue-Striped) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ; new; released; debut) * (participant's) * (participant's) * ( and ; multiple; debut) * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode was originally supposed to be the 26th episode of the and was supposed to fall in between Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! and Emolga the Irresistible!, formerly the 25th and 27th episodes, respectively. It was also originally titled ヒウンシティのつり大会！釣りソムリエ・デント登場！！ Fishing Conference of ! Fisher - Appears!! in Japan before it was postponed. * Clips from this episode were first shown in the Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster following Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. * This episode, in order to better place it between Archeops In The Modern World! and Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, went through a couple of minor s: ** All references to the group being in Castelia City have been removed. ** The ending has been altered to show leaving the group, contradicting the two episodes following where it was intended to air, in which she is traveling with them. * Had this episode aired in time, it would have marked only the second time meets . * A Trainer who looks very similar to appears as a contestant in one wide-angle shot of the competition. Errors * Despite the edits listed above, a couple of indications that this was an earlier episode have been left in: ** was surprised when Cilan revealed his personal fishing rod, despite having seen it in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, five episodes before. ** In the original, Ash was also surprised about seeing James's Yamask, and even scanned it with his Pokédex, despite first seeing it in Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, eleven episodes before. In the dub, it was corrected by implying he was scanning it for Bianca. ** Team Rocket's jet packs are shown more closely than during their previous uses, indicating that they were being used for the first time, although they were already shown in the same aforementioned episode. * The profile of the Scraggy appearing in Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster has a yellow colored scale on its head instead of red. Dub edits * When James's Yamask appeared, Ash did not sound as surprised about it as he did in the original. It was made to look like he was scanning it so Bianca, who was unfamiliar with the Pokémon, would know about it. In other languages |hi=फिशी कॉम्पटिशन मे एक फिशिंग कोन्नोईसुएर! |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 037 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon de:Angeln will gelernt sein...! es:EP686 fr:BW037 it:BW037 ja:BW編第37話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第37集